Captain, My Captain
by GF-221b
Summary: Rift!verse AU. Captain. Harkness. Jackie-boy. Puck finally learns what Kurt has been referencing all these months. Warnings for Torchwood references and spoilers. Slight sequel to The Rift. Puckofsky. COMPLETE.


NAME**: **Captain, My Captain**  
><strong>RATING**: **PG-13**  
><strong>FANDOM: Glee**  
><strong>CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Puck/Karofsky, with Kurt/Blaine and Rachel/Quinn off to the side.  
>GENRE: ParanormalMystery/Humour**  
><strong>SUMMARY: Rift!verse AU. "Captain." "Harkness." "Jackie-boy." Puck finally learns what Kurt has been referencing all these months. Slight sequel to _The Rift_.**  
><strong>WARNINGS: AU, slash, OCs, weird plotlines, _Torchwood_ references/spoilers.  
>AU: After the events of my fanfic <em>The Rift<em>: a look into Noah Puckerman and his boyfriend Dave Karofsky. With a little cutesy Kurt/Blaine and Rachel/Quinn, of course. And a lot of _Torchwood/Doctor Who _references. Just saying.

STATUS: One-shot.

* * *

><p>"Captain." "Harkness." "Jackie-boy."<p>

Kurt Hummel was getting back on his high-horse after getting together with Blaine Anderson after a particularly devastating Rift action, that was for sure. The four little nerdlings were Puck's favorite people, after his boyfriend, Karofsky, so he was happy that the four seemed happier than they had ever been.

Puck had been able to keep up with the references being thrown at him, usually. There were maybe three or four series he had just not seen that the psychics had. He could understand the _Harry Potter_. He could quote _A Very Potter Musical_, it's sequel, and every wizard rock song under the sun (and he kept up-to-date on those songs, to boot). He had watched the entirety (and was still watching) _Merlin_. But those were the series Rachel and Kurt had started with. As soon as Blaine had entered the picture, new series' references were being thrown at him day and night… and he was getting curious.

"Morning, Jackie-boy," Kurt said, a smile like Puck had never seen on his face.

Puck smiled at the happy couples as they passed, but then his face twisted into a look of stupid confusion.

"Something up?" Dave Karofsky asked, kissing hid boyfriend on the cheek. "You've been standing there for a good minute. We're going to be late for class…"

Puck shook his head, "Do _you_ have any idea why Kurt keeps calling me obscure names? They're a reference to something… I'm just not sure what."

Karofsky wracked his brain for a minute before he shook his head, "I have English now…"

"Okay," Puck said, and kissed him on the mouth lightly before he headed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"It's a series called <em>Torchwood<em>," Puck said into the phone.

There was a long "Mmmm," from the other end.

"You want to come watch the series with me?" Puck asked.

Silence. Then: "Noah, babe, you know I love spending time with you, but I have a whole bunch of homework and I promised Coach Beiste I would keep my grades up so I can get on the football team next year and bring the seniors a victory. You know Finn's leaving…"

"Yeah… I'm sad about that too… but come on! I'll stop nagging you if you watch it with me. John Barrowman is this big LGBT community rights leader, in a civil union with a guy and everything. Plus… there are a lot of lesbians and gays in the series… Wikipedia said one of the themes is bisexuality. It's a legendary advocate for those kinds of couples…" Puck explained.

Puck knew Karofsky was smiling. Finally, his boyfriend sighed (happily) and said, "You had me 'civil union.'"

Puck grinned, "You finish your math homework, and I'll get the basement cleaned for your arrival."

"8 all right with you? I'll spend the night if we get too into the series…"

"What are weekends for?" Puck asked, and they hung up, promising to see each other later that evening.

* * *

><p>"Damn!" Puck exclaimed, "Jack just kissed Jack!"<p>

"Now there's a sentence that would confuse anyone…" Karofsky replied, grinning and shifting. He was the little spoon on the couch, but he had given up fighting weeks ago. He liked Puck's strong arms around his waist as they lounged on the couch. And Karofsky was so comfortable with Puck, that he freely flinched and averted his eyes when something truly terrifying happened on screen. "But I agree with Tosh… it was sweet."

"Best. Moment. In. Television…" Puck added. "Though that Ianto boy…"

"Stop spoiling me! You all ready told me about the thing between him and Jack…"

"You'd be Ianto," Puck suddenly said, "Only you don't die…"

"What? Jones dies?" Karofsky asked.

"Whoops… shouldn't've said that," Puck replied quickly, kissing his boyfriend's head. "I said you won't die. We'll be together forever…"

Dave rolled his eyes, "Oh thanks… we're not watching the episode where Ianto dies…"

"It's a five part series. They named it the third season, for some odd reason…"

"We're. Not. Watching. It. Understand?"

"Yes, sir…" Puck replied. "Wait a second… _I'm_ Captain Jack Harkness here…"

"Your slip-up, sir, not mine…" Dave replied, grinning. "Next episode! Next episode!"

"Dave… it's midnight…"

"So? We're just going to continue this tomorrow… we have to. Second series and then we can go back to our normal lives, except we'll now know why Kurt, Blaine, and the other two have been calling you 'Captain' and 'Harkness' and all that…"

Puck chuckled and pressed the button on his remote for the next episode.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Harkness," Kurt said in the hallways on Monday.<p>

He said it in a friendly way, but Puck couldn't help but wink at him. "Don't you forget it," he said, and continued on to his next class.

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other, "He watched it," they said in unison, pumping their fist and high-fiving each other with gusto.

Quinn and Blaine grinned. Blaine clasped Kurt's hand, triumphant, "You owe me. Come on… you read my mind, and now you have to do what I want…"

Quinn wolf-whistled, "You lucky bastard. He told me that in confidence only three weeks ago, and you only had to read his mind?"

"What? I feel like I missed out on something!" Rachel cried.

Blaine winked at her, "Think about it, lots of things you can do with a stopwatch…"

"You have some weird kinks, boy," Rachel replied, laughing and taking Quinn's hand, "Come on. Lunchtime."

* * *

><p>AN: Commence reviewing/favoriting. Button below. Reviews would be much appreciated. Thank you for reading and stuff.


End file.
